Tragedies of War
by Waterlili
Summary: Twelve years ago, before the murders of James and Lily Potter. Before Sirius was sent to Azkaban, someone else was murdered. Caught in a crossfire. And caught between two loves. [ Previously Matters of the Heart But Drastically Different]
1. Prologue

Tragedies of War.

Prologue

A/N: Hey Ya'll. This used to be Matters of the Heart but I've decided to change it. A lot. I'm leaving the first actual chapter the same. The rest, of what was already posted should be at least moderately different.

I can see the scene so clearly in my head. Even after all these years. It was the most beautiful day of the year, for the biggest wedding the wizarding world had ever seen. Megan Harrison, only daughter of Marcus and Gwendolyn Harrison, was marrying Severus Snape, prat extraordinaire. Megan, the only girl I ever really loved. Megan, who taught me how to cry. My Megan.

I sat in the back of the church as the event started. First came Lily Potter the Matron of Honor. Lily looked beautiful as always, I couldn't help but grin as her one-year old son, Harry, babbled at her from his seat between myself and Remus Lupin. Just when I thought that I might actually be able to make it through the ceremony without making a scene, then the whole crowd stood. I looked towards the back of the small church and lost my breath. There between James Potter and her father, stood Megan. She looked absolutely stunning I could barely see her face through her veil but the whole congregation could tell she was smiling serenely. She looked so sure I wanted to scream. Scream that she wasn't supposed to be doing this. That she was not supposed to marry a Deatheaters. I was lost in my thoughts until the mahogany doors of the church slammed open. Time seemed to stand still, until the screaming started. Deatheaters poured in from the back broke the stained glass windows with curses. All my Auror training kicked in. People were pushing out of the church while I was pushing forward.

I pushed through a ring of Deatheaters that had surrounded the front of the church towards Megan. Just before I reached her I felt a shooting pain rip through my body, I knew it was the Cruciatus, but I didn't care. All I could see, all I was focused on was the fear in her eyes.

I reached her just as the curse ended. I took her by the hand and began to lead her out of the church, away from the struggle and him. A team of Aurors had arrived by then curses, hexes, and jinxes were flying from every direction. I was scanning the room for a clear path when I heard her speak to me.

_I turned to face her just as she fell into my arms and collapsed. Her wide lavender eyes looked up at me filled with fear and pain. I sank to the floor holding her head in my lap._

"I love you," were the last words she said to me. I saw her eyes go blank. Her once bright and sparkling eyes, eyes that contained answers to all life's most important questions, became a blank void. I knew things were about to change drastically.

But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back. Back to the beginning. To the start of the story. To the events that lead to that day, and all the days to come.


	2. Megan and Sirius

Matters of the Heart

By: Waterlili

A/N: The Title of this story is only temporary. I'm having a Contest. If you come up with the best title I'll give you a guest appearance in the story. Just leave you Characters Name, House, Year, Hair and Eye color in a review and I'll let Ya'll know.

It was a cold, gray, and rainy day in London, England. The rain was coming down in sheets against the window of the office where 16 year old Megan Harrison was sitting pouring over ledgers and household accounts. She had just stretched when the fireplace across the room sputtered green flames and out popped her great-great-uncle Albus Dumbledore, she raised an eyebrow in surprise before walking over to meet him.

"Uncle Albus what a pleasant surprise" she said grinning at her rather ancient but still sprightly uncle.

"Megan, how are you...enjoying England I hope" Albus said his eyes twinkling over his half-moon spectacles.

"It's not as if I haven't been to England before....although I do seem to have left my manners back in America...can I get you anything perhaps tea, and I think there is a jar of Lemon Drops around her somewhere" She smiled going back behind the desk rummaging through a drawer.

"Megan..."he said to her causing her to look up from her search "formalities are unnecessary....however do to the inclimate weather tea would be wonderful"

"Tea it is then....I'll just run down to the kitchens and have Maddy bring it up" She quickly exited the room and walked to the kitchens. "Maddy..." she called to the house elf when she got there "Can you please bring up tea for Uncle Albus and then bring Father's up in about 15 minutes" she asked sweetly.

"Yes certainly...anything else young Miss" the house-elf asked as she put the water on for tea.

"No thank you Maddy" she turned and headed back upstairs to the office she noticed her uncle had found a jar of small round, yellow candy "I see you found the Lemon Drops..."

"Ah...yes they were hidden under a box of Sugar Quills"

"Yeah I get my sweet tooth from you I think" Just as she spoke Maddy brought in the tea. "Thank you Maddy" she called after the retreating house-elf"

"So you never did tell me how you're enjoying England..." He questioned his niece lightly.

"It's just as I remember...the weather is awful and I miss Savannah horribly...and my friends all sound like they are having such fun this year" she said somewhat sadly.

"Georgia is quite lovely and I know you miss your friends...but I assure you, you'll do wonderfully at Hogwarts." As he finished speaking there was a loud Pop and Marcus Harrison was standing in front of the fireplace.

"Daddy..." Megan said as she jumped out of her chair into her father's arms.

"Hello love...did you have a good day?" he asked her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hello Marcus" Albus said greeting his nephew.

"Uncle Albus...wonderful to see you...I assume you're here to sort my daughter?" Marcus said shaking his uncles hand.

"Yes...Indeed I am...shall we proceed then" He looked between his great-nephew and his great-great-niece.

"We shall" Megan answered quickly.

"Alright take a seat then my dear" Albus instructed

Megan did as she was told sitting down in a near by chair. She closed her eyes as Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on her head. Her eyes flew open wide only seconds later when the sorting hat started speaking.

AH...I see many good qualities in you

****

That's great....get on with it

Hmm....Talent...and lots of it, fierce loyalty to those you love, great intelligence and wit, passion for life, and the will to always do right. You'd do well in any of the houses...but I think you shall be a....... Gryffindor

The hat spoke the last word out loud, but did not yell as it usually does, for it knew it was in a small room, with few people. Albus removed the hat and Megan looked up at him expectantly.

"Congratulations my dear...you'll come by Muggle train and then bye carriage" he said to her "You'll leave early Thursday morning"

"This is great...I've always heard the stories now I get to go" Megan smiled happily.

"I must be off...I have to arrange for someone to show you around and whatnot" He smiled as he stepped into the fireplace and Flooed away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sirius Black opened his eyes Blinking at the darkness that enveloped him and someone else who was lying next to him. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and recognized the form of Hannah Paulson. He smirked as he carefully disentangled himself from the beautiful Hufflepuff brunette, once out of the bed he made his way quickly through the halls back towards the Gryffindor Common Room and his own Dormitory. He was greeted by the site of his three best mates looking at him expectantly.

"Well....?" James Potter spoke first.

"Two words gentleman, Hannah Paulson" Sirius said bowing deeply.

"Merlin's Beard Sirius...You got Hannah?" Peter Pettigrew asked

"Of course he did Wormy, Sirius always gets what he wants" Remus Lupin said laughing.

"Of course I do I'm Sirius Black, and while you gentlemen talk about my latest accomplishment I'm going to take a shower." Sirius bowed deeply and headed off towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel as he went. He locked the bathroom door and turned on the hot water. He smirked at himself in the mirror as the steam escaped the shower in lager puffs.

When He exited the shower he saw that his friends had already left for breakfast. He dressed quickly and skidded to a halt plopping into his seat next to James.

"Glad you finally decided to grace us with you presence" Remus said.

"Yes….you're the talk of the Great Hall again this morning Siri-poo" Kristen Jones, a Ravenclaw and his best female friend stated.

"Shut it Kristen" Sirius said tossing a handful of cereal at her.

"Now Sirius" Lily Evans said "Don't throw Cereal at Kris….she's only stating a fact"

"It was more for the Siri-poo comment than anything else" he said smirking.

"Aw…big bad Sirius doesn't like Kristen's name for him" James said laughing.

"Not particularly….Jamie" Sirius said before ducking quickly to avoid James' fist to his head.

"Oh stop it you two" Lily, Remus and Kristen all stated.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans…the headmaster would like to see both of you in his office before you're first class." Professor McGonagall said as she passed them on their way to the staff table.

"Yes Minnie my dear" James said hopping up offering his hand to Lily.

"Knock it off James…and don't call teachers by nicknames" Lily said barely able to contain her laughter.

"Dumbledore's office now both of you…I would prefer you didn't miss my lesson this morning" McGonagall said quietly.

"We aren't in trouble are we Professor?" Lily asked her voice filled with concern.

"Aw…poor ickle-Lily is afraid of getting in trouble" Sirius snickered into his juice, earning a glare from Lily and McGonagall.

"No Miss Evans to my knowledge Mr. Potter and yourself are in no trouble…..for now" she added as an afterthought looking skeptically at James.

Lily and James left the Great Hall bickering good naturedly as they headed for Dumbledore's office. When they got there they stood in front of the gargoyle throwing out random possibilities for passwords. When Dumbledore opened the door himself and they entered his office slowly, each noticing something different from the last time they'd been there.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter…Thank you for coming" Dumbledore said looking at them over his half-moon spectacles.

"It wasn't a problem Professor" Lily said politely.

"I know you both have lessons so I'll make this brief" he said looking between them both. "There is a new student coming to Hogwarts. She will be a 6th year and has already been sorted into Gryffindor. I want the two of you to help her in whatever way possible."

"Great that we have another Gryffindor but why me Professor? I mean wouldn't Remus be better suited for this? He is a prefect after all" James asked confusedly.

"Ah…but you already know our new student I believe" Dumbledore smiled at him " You and Miss Harrison are rather close are you not?"

"Harrison...as in Megan….Meggie has come here from the States?"

"Yes Mr. Potter….she'll arrive by carriage from London on Friday at 6pm, I'll ask both of you to be in the front half bye ten till five…any questions either of you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor?…Is there anything specific you would like Miss Harrison to know?" Lily asked looking at James skeptically.

"No Miss Evans…just help her get acclimated , she's never lived away from home"

"Right then You two have Transfiguration in a few minutes do you not?"

"We do…come on Lil" James said popping out of his chair and heading for the door.

The two walked quickly towards the transfiguration room. James talked happily about Quidditch and some prank he wanted to pull, while Lily walked next to him in silence. He glanced at her and saw her staring off into space.

"Lil….what's wrong…you seem upset?" he said stopping and turning to face her.

"How close are you with this new girl that's coming James?"

"Extremely…she's amazing…you'll really like her"

"Sure I'll like someone you've already slept with" Lily said nearly glaring at James.

"Slept with?"

"James I'm not stupid…you might not brag as loudly as Sirius but you're nearly as bad as he is"

"Lily I've never slept with Megan…at least not in the sense you're thinking." he said. Placing his hand on her arm.

"So you have slept with her in some sense" she spat angrily moving away from him.

"Only in a strictly literal sleeping sense, and not in the same bed, just the same room when we were kids."

"What?" she said whirling to face him.

"Lily, Megan is my cousin and Dumbledore's great-niece" he said chuckling softly.

"Oh" she said softly, a look of realization washing over her face "So you're related to Dumbledore as well then?"

"No…Megan is my Cousin on my Mum's side, her mum and mine were sisters, Meggie is related to Dumbledore through her Dad."

"Oh…we should get to class."

"Lily?"

"What James?"

"Why did you get so angry when you thought I'd slept with Megan?"

"Erm…because….I don't approve of the way you treat girls" she rushed her words and blushed brightly.

"Sure Lily…sure"

"Oh shut it Potter"


End file.
